


Preparations

by goldenteaset



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Character Study, Cooking, Food Porn, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenteaset/pseuds/goldenteaset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bardo stokes the cooking fire, half-listening to the <i>pop</i> and <i>hiss</i> of sparks. Regardless of what life Konoe lived previously, one thing is obvious: he needs a good, home-cooked meal in his belly—his friend with the black ears and tail, too."</p>
<p>Bardo makes dinner preparations and hatches a benevolent scheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> There are no words to describe how happy I am that the English patch is finally out! Or rather, has been out for awhile. Anyway, this is set during Bardo's route, as you've probably guessed--I haven't finished it, just got to the arm reveal, so please don't spoil the rest! (...Despite this VN being 9 years old or more. ^^;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Lamento -Beyond the Void-.

Bardo looks over his pantry and lets out a long, weary sigh. _I guess I shouldn’t be complaining—plenty of customers are good for business. But do I have enough to feed those guys and myself?_

Shaking his head, he begins taking out ingredients: meat, nuts, and fruits. He carries them into the kitchen table, already covered with a sheet to avoid a mess. When he puts the kuims down, he chuckles to himself. _What a coincidence that that kid would have the same taste as me? If it_ is _a coincidence, that is._ He’s lived in this world long enough that such ideas aren’t so easily accepted.

He thinks of the way that kid—Konoe—had held out the kuim with such a solemn expression. It was similar yet different to the look he’d given Bardo when they first met, his jaw set and his orange eyes wary. And since Konoe had said he was from Karou, a village so small and out of the way very few cats ventured there…what kind of life had he lived? _It was probably a life where he couldn’t trust others, or where loved ones vanished early and often. Not that Ransen’s any different, but…_

Bardo stokes the cooking fire, half-listening to the _pop_ and _hiss_ of sparks. Regardless of what life Konoe lived previously, one thing is obvious: he needs a good, home-cooked meal in his belly—his friend with the black ears and tail, too.

With that in mind, he goes to the spice rack and runs his fingers over the bottles, wondering which ones he should use: mild, hot, or somewhere in between? He chides himself. _Idiot, you have other diners too. Pick the ones most guests like._ The rack _rattles_ as he pulls out three bottles. He doesn’t bother double-checking anymore—he knows where everything is, and who’s going to mess with the innkeeper’s kitchen?

He removes the offal from the meat with practiced ease—he barely sees it anymore. He’d never admit it, but dressing’s his least favorite part of cooking. It reminds him too much of… _unfortunate_ business. _I’ll grill the meat tonight._ Carefully, he marinates it with fragrant herbs, the smell tickling his nostrils. He remembers hearing that Karou is near the Void’s destruction, and since Konoe and the black cat probably came through there, they haven’t had meat in a long time. _I’ll make it so delicious even Rai will want to eat it. He probably won’t in the end, but it’s worth a try._

He wonders how such a strange trio met—knowing Rai, it was because the other two had some talents he could use. The more youthful side of Bardo wants to believe it’s a life-debt, but Rai doesn’t like owing people. The former is more likely, in the end. Bardo doesn’t want to get his hopes up that Rai’s matured a little since he last saw him.

Bardo glances at his right arm. He waits for that inevitable tremble, that throbbing pain, yet feels nothing. He chuckles humorlessly to himself. _Ah, right. You won’t strike me while I’m busy, or with others. You’ll wait till I’m alone and weary—then you can torment me to your heart’s content._ He forces his thoughts away from his arm and back to his work.

His ears swivel and perk up; Konoe is chatting with Asato by the front desk. It's the first time Bardo's heard him speak so gently, and out of respect he doesn't eavesdrop.  _It's tempting, though..._

While the meat cooks, he chops the vegetables for the salads; _chop-chop-chop,_ one-two-three, his knives cleave through the crispy skin to the vibrant, fresh insides. He feels grateful that the Void hasn’t reached Ransen yet. He doesn’t bother trying to convince himself it _won’t_ reach his home. But when it does…well, there will be other places in need of an innkeeper. Hopefully.

He thinks of Konoe again, and how surprised he seems to be by how he runs his inn. He grins wryly. _You think I’m just a foolish old geezer? That’s fine. But I expect you to become a familiar face before long._

Bardo pauses in his cooking and wonders what brought _that_ on. _Maybe I’m tiring myself out—it’s Antou, after all, and everything’s always so busy._ He sighs and rubs the back of his neck. After dinner, he’ll rest. He looks to Konoe’s water basin that he’d emptied just a little while ago. A devious smile lights up his face as he thinks up a plan.

_Whether it’s Rai or Konoe who comes down to get it, I’ll still have an entertaining break. And besides, I need to repay Konoe for stepping on his tail…_

He returns to his cooking with a lighter heart.


End file.
